


here is to all the first snows we'll share

by ndcellist



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Mentions of alcohol, but kinda set in a vague future, just some full holiday traditions, like they're older but not much older, minor found family feels, wemoon secret santa fic, winter fluff, wmsecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndcellist/pseuds/ndcellist
Summary: just some good old winter fun with weus all together
Kudos: 7





	here is to all the first snows we'll share

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was written and created as my secret santa fic for my recipient [@atinystaybee](https://twitter.com/atinystaybee)
> 
> I did my best trying to fit the original 'prompt' I was given, it's somewhat in a style I'm comfortable with (canon compliant) but I so rarely write fics without romance or like about a specific relationship dynamic in weus. I tried to see if I got inspired to write a wintery fluffy kinda fic for any ships I've wanted to write for in weus, particularly rare pairs amongst hyung line (as that is very much so my brand) but I wanted to try my hand at ot11 so hopefully people, especially my recipient, like this even though it's not exactly my strong suit.
> 
> PROMPT: "maybe if it’s a fic or drawing like sth about weus having fun in the snow/or having a cozy day inside together.. sth cozy and warm and i wouldn‘t mind some romance but i‘m fine with them all just being friends as well i‘m open to lots of things and i ship almost everything so since i love all of them so much"

It wasn’t until quite late into winter that it became cold enough for snow to stick to the ground and accumulate into fluffy piles, filling your vision with pure white as far as the eye can see. But the first snowfall always meant a special time for the boys. A tradition originally started amongst Seoho and Hwanwoong during their first winter together as trainees so many years ago. Back then it was just two young boys watching the snowfall, taking a well-needed break from long days of vocal lessons and sweaty hours of dance practice with no end in sight. The two of them would bundle up in their comfiest sweaters, play cheesy Christmas movies on an ipad one of the other’s parents had gifted, making jokes, and just enjoying taking their mind off of the stresses that would have to be faced when the powdery snow had turned to ice and slush. 

However as years went by their tradition morphed and changed with each additional member came into the fold. With Youngjo came carefully curated music playlists in the background; with Keonhee came the addition of singing Christmas songs as if they were aiming for the worst possible score at a karaoke; with Dongmyeong came his special hot cocoa recipe, which later involved a spiked and unspiked version depending on the kind of day everyone had; when the rest of Onewe joined, then came raucous games that often led to Yonghoon apologizing to neighbors beforehand; when Geonhak joined, came heaping plates of home-cooked food, the recipes courtesy of different parents; and finally with Dongju came the newly honored tradition of building snowmen outside on the lawn outside the window of their dorm. 

Even after debuts and tours, reality shows, and solo work, everyone knew that they’d end the day in the slightly more spacious Oneus dorm ready to celebrate their own special tradition crafted amongst the 11 of them. Today’s menu was an abundance of snacks courtesy of the two eldest's wallets and seolleongtang courtesy of the twin’s mother having handed it over to her sons to take back when they had visited home last weekend. Harin was busy making a recipe for hotteok having bought a bag mix while out. The fragrant smell of the frying pancakes combined with the sweet scent of the brown sugar and walnuts creating an atmosphere that just brightened everyone’s mood after a long and cold day. 

Outside the window, the gentle flurry of snowflakes continues to pile up on the window sill. Hwanwoong and Keonhee continue to fiddle with the TV as they set up the movies to play as part of a queue so nobody will have to later get up and have to click play for the next movie. Yonghoon and Youngjo gently rib each other while moving the furniture in the living room to accommodate everyone. The twins along with Giwook and Hyungu return back to the living room having managed to pull every single pillow, blanket, and plush from both dorms in order to make this the comfiest set up for their plans tonight and the following sleepover. As the others glance at the ever-growing pile, they sigh thinking about how it’ll probably be an absolute pain in the neck when they’ll have to sort through everything to put it back in its original place. But for now, the thought of being snuggled together in warm PJs and clean blankets spread out is far too appealing to stop any of them.

As they all start bringing everything to the living room and setting up for the night, the chiming jingle of the door lock rings out before a slightly flushed Geonhak comes in brushing off the last bits of snow clinging to him as he returns from his trip to the gym making him the last to join but right on time for the fun. As he takes off his shoes, he calls out, _“Guys, I stopped by the store and got us a bottle of rum since Dongmyeong texted me there wasn’t any booze for his cocoa. _” Walking out of the entryway, he brandishes the bottle in the air like a pirate showing off his loot. Setting it on the counter in the kitchen, he quickly makes his way to the bathroom to shower off any remaining sweat and get comfy.__

____

____

Dongmyeong, once finished bickering with Dongju about the arrangements of plushies, heads over to the kitchen to get started on his special recipe. It once started out as just spiking shots into a large thermos of hot cocoa made from an instant mix he’d picked up one year at the convenience store. But now he’s gotten really creative with it, making it from milk and melted chocolate, even topping it with whipped cream from a spray can he picks out from the American section of the grocery store. He even picked up a small little tub of snowflake-shaped sprinkles he had seen at the store that had looked far too cute to pass up when he’d gone out to get supplies with the manager and Harin last week. As the milk heats up on the stove, he starts pulling out mugs and cups to have them at the ready to fill and top up before passing them out to everyone. 

Meanwhile, in the living room, the others have started finding their spots and getting comfy while some sneaky hands start hoarding favored snacks from the pile on the table as if it were a prize on a variety show. Dongju has started a small discussion with Keonhee and Yonghoon on which is the cheesiest Christmas romance. Seoho sits on a baby blue comforter on the floor, half-listening to the discussion while munching on the contents of a box of Chinese takeout that one of the younger boys had bought earlier for a late lunch and had been reheated to be eaten tonight. 

When everyone has assembled on and around the couch and tables set up in the living room, Youngjo and Harin start bringing out the remaining snacks and soju. A quick call from Dongmyeong has Giwook and Hwanwoong scrambling over to the kitchen to start grabbing the fresh mugs of cocoa to hand out to everyone with the few ‘virgin’ cocoas being handed over to Dongju and Geonhak as usually requested by the two and another cup being put aside separately for the youngest of the group. As Dongmyeong brings the last mug for himself, he plops down between Hyungu and Hwanwoong on the couch and starts snuggling into the shorter of his hyungs. 

Yonghoon, seeing everyone snuggled and ready for the night to truly begin, runs over to the lights and shuts off the kitchen and living room lights before heading to the computer set up to their TV and hitting play on the playlist of movies. As the opening music of Frozen starts playing from the speaker, he scrambles half-hazard back to his own space with a fluffy but worn down comforter between the two oldest of the rap line. Somehow he figures out a way to comfortably fit his tall frame in such a way that he has Geonhak leaning onto his shoulder and Youngjo laying his upper half on his lap and legs but still having enough accessibility for the oldest to grab a fresh hotteok and grab his own mug of cocoa from the table.

Just like that, the eleven boys, who spend their days in and out perfecting their dances and songs, bringing their best to the stage and pushing as hard as they can to do better with each passing moment, finally can take a moment to relieve themselves of the stress of the past weeks and months. Because tonight is truly a night just for them. Tonight was not a night for early sleep and even earlier wake-up calls for hectic schedules spent in waiting rooms or long days of practice in the studio rooms at the company. Tonight was a night for relaxing with the home they had found in each other over the years together, the very same home that created this somewhat mundane but all too special tradition. 

Tomorrow they’d wake and build snowmen and play until it becomes too cold and wet to bear staying another moment in the cold. They’d clean and chatter amongst themselves with no feeling of rushing and hurrying. Affection, teasing, banter, and play fighting without a care for what anyone outside their small circle had to say on the matter. Sure maybe they’ll take photos of their snowmen or whatever odd creations they make or record short videos of the full launch attack of snowballs they had planned to ambush Yonghoon and Youngjo for their own personal memories. But these moments are for them alone. Not for their managers or their company, or even their ever-loyal fans. Maybe they’ll mention anecdotes from these days to fans one day. But the details of this tradition, that stays with them. So that every first winter snow that comes in the years, hopefully, decades that follow, they know no matter where life brings them, whether it be success or even failure, or even retirement, that they will get to spend it with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on twitter [@flwr_doya](https://twitter.com/flwr_doya)  
> also check out my other fics!!


End file.
